pettofandomcom-20200215-history
A Trap for Hayashi
A Trap for Hayashi is the title of Episode 4 of the Pet anime, the story of which is based on the Pet manga. Hayashi is found again and various traps from multiple parties are underway. Synopsis It is remembered how Hayashi took Satoru under his care. Presently, Tsukasa and Katsuragi have confirmed Hayashi's location. Satoru is aware of minders and turns one into a Carrier pigeon to escape the confines of his hotel. Hiroki is consoled by Satoru as they are unknowingly monitored by Ron and Jin. As the trap around Hayashi closes, he has one of his own and seals Katsuragi in a doll altered memory, before absconding and coming into contact with Tsukasa. Characters * Hayashi * Satoru * Satoru's Mother (seen in a photograph) * Manabu (seen in a photograph and memory) * Satoru's Grandmother * Fukurai Delivery Guy (unnamed) * Building Manager (unnamed) * Tsukasa * Hiroki * Katsuragi * Kenji (remembered) * Yokota (remembered) * Katsuragi's Family (memory tampered visualizations, influenced by Katsuragi's perception of them) * Cat Owner (unnamed) * Ron * Jin * Meiling Summary and his mother]] Hayashi sits beside Satoru as a child, with Katsuragi discussing the accident that befall Satoru's parents with Satoru's grandmother. With Hayashi taking the unresponsive Satoru outside to play, Katsuragi imitates Manabu in his mother's mind to ruin her Peak of him paying for her medical bills. Satoru's grandmother hearing her son react with regret at giving up college and a good career for her is what Katsuragi uses to crush her mind. As he amends her memory that she adopted Satoru, Hayashi takes Satoru with him. In the present, a Fukurai delivery guy brings Hayashi an order of char siu noodles. The delivery boy offers the take away number to the building manager who is manning the front desk. Tanaka is working for Katsuragi and relays the number to him and Tsukasa who are monitoring the apartment complex. confined to his hotel]] Satoru was forbidden from leaving the hotel room by Katsuragi. Experiencing intense stomach cramps, he remembers himself as a teenager, being told by Hayashi how the Company bosses avoid direct contact with them out of fear. They use both lookouts and listening devices to keep tabs on them. What Hayashi taught Satoru on how to use them for his benefit, and by turning lookouts into carrier pigeons is used by Satoru to learn details on his monitors from a hotel maid. Dropping his bowl off to the building manager, Hayashi gains control over him. Whilst Tsukasa questions the Fukurai delivery guy on what he knows about Hayashi, Katsuragi leaves to acquire change for a note. Contacting the building manager, Katsuragi hears that Hayashi has headed back to his room. In reality Hayashi has Tanaka under his sway and listens to Katsuragi announce he is leaving. Katsuragi was required for Hayashi's plan and he confronts him in a store. ]] Having dealt with the lookout in Pizza Hut, Satoru heads to see Hiroki at the Fish & Fish store. Hitomi and her friend wonder why the shutters are down. Satoru enters through the back and finds Hiroki wondering when Tsukasa will get back. Even though the store is not making money, Hiroki rejects Satoru's suggestion to use their powers on people passing by. Wondering what Hayashi has planned, Katsuragi finds the store owner with a pair of scissors beside him. Hayashi has taken on feline traits to exploit Katsuragi's fear of cats as he taps into gaining knowledge on where Satoru is. As Satoru and Hiroki deal with a fractured fish tank, Hiroki knows the reason why he wanted to run a store. It is because he stayed at Kenji's where his desire to have a respectable job intertwined with Hiroki's feelings on account of his weak lock. Hiroki explains the real problem, that Tsukasa has left even though he knew that Hiroki was literally more susceptible to emotions due to his growing powers. He remembers when he first made his goldfish image, choosing that for Tsukasa's water image when he shared his Peak with him. Helping him feel better, Satoru also reveals details on carrier pigeons, people who can be set up to report information to them. Calling Tsukasa, Hiroki hears that he was aware of this Company policy. Katsuragi asks if Hayashi means this key, as he produces a gun. The elderly woman appears, holding a container with a doll within. Looking into it, Katsuragi is welcomed home in the doll house, featuring mountains and rivers around. With him happy to see his mother again, as Katsuragi alternates between holding the doll as a toy and as a same sized version of him, in an instance a girl calls to her mother having caught the toy sized Katsuragi playing with her doll again. A man with many cats took Tadashi to his house to play with dolls, but told him not to tell anyone as he held Katsuragi. In the store, Hayashi uses the doll that Katsuragi is the same size of in the scenic landscape to have Katsuragi lock away his secrets in a memory pen she has. Hayashi leaves him unconscious, takes his car keys and runs. Hiroki finds that Tsukasa is not answering his messages before he notices a large black butterfly that Satoru cannot see. In the Pizza Hut opposite the Fish & Fish store, Ron is hiding behind the counter and notices they have opened. Jin is there as well attempting to feed pizza to a girl, and voices they need to leave before the pet comes over to wake up the lookout. When the phone rings, Ron answers to take an order where Tsukasa recognizes his voice. Ron says they are following Satoru and Jin wants to speak to Tsukasa as well but he hangs up. Neither Ron or Jin notice a black butterfly before the girl who is also with them. As Hayashi prepares to drive away, he finds Tsukasa in front of the car who is thankful he has made it in time. Video Images Episode 4 - Hayashi contacts Satoru.png|Hayashi contacting Satoru Episode 4 - Photo.png|A memorial to Satoru's father Episode 4 - Building Manager.png|The building manager requests the delivery number Episode 4 - Tsukasa spying.png|Tsukasa considering Hayashi Episode 4 - A salacious remark.png|A salacious remark Episode 4 - Delivery guy.png|Tsukasa preparing to ensnare the delivery guy Episode 4 - Information gathering.png|Hayashi listening to the spy monitoring him speak to Katsuragi Episode 4 - Hugging his mother.png|The young Katsuragi hugs his mother Episode 4 - Fish.png|Discussing Hiroki's state of being Episode 4 - Tsukasa as water.png|Tsukasa and Hiroki Episode 4 - Store owner.png|The store owner used by Hayashi against Katsuragi Pet - 04 - Horror.png|Tadashi's sister finding him with her doll Episode 4 - The unnamed cat man.png|The cat man invites Tadashi to play with dolls at his house. Episode 4 -Doll.png|Focusing on the doll Trivia Category:Anime Category:Episodes